izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vix's Tickle Torture XD (Vix might kill me for this XD)
Vix's tickle torture Zlim:*Evil grin* Vix: What are you planning? Zlim:*Disappears* Vix: *Rolls eyes* Wonderful... Zlim:*Appears behind Vix and binds his hands and feet before he can react* Vix: OH, not again... Zlim:I didn't get to tickle DJ,so you'll do for now,till DJ and Hyper comes back. *Evil grin and tickles Vix* Vix: Haha! No! Zlim:HAHA YES! *Tickles harder* Vix: *Laughs harder* P-please! Stop it! Hahaha! Xee: YOU TELL 'EM, ZLIM! *Glomps Vix and tickles his chin* >:D Zlim:O_o what is it with you and tickling chins? Zlim:*Tickles Vix harder* Xee: It's how I like to start off. Easy, simple, then I work my way down to the chest, and then I just tickle wherever I can XD Vix: *Snickers* N-NO! *Tries to squirm away* Zlim:*Pulls him back* Xee: *Sitting on top of Vix, tickling his chest* >:D Zlim:*Slipps Vix's boots off* Vix: Hey! Hahaha! G-Get off! D-Don't touch..haha...ME! Xee: I NURH GET OFF! *Tickles his chest harder* Zlim:*Tickles Vix's feet* Vix: N-No! Hahaha! Get O-Off! Hahahaha Zlim:Nevah!! >:3 *Tickles Vix;s feet* Vix: Hahahaha! Stop it! Zlim:*Evil Hyper laugh* Me: *Still on top of Vix* WE SHALL NEVER STOP IT >:D *Tickles his chest harder* Vix: *Rolls over* C'mon...C'mon *Tries to cut bonds with PAK legs* Zlim:*Ties up PAK legs* Vix: HEY! I need those! Me: *Simply gets off of Vix, then gets back onto his back* I can do that y'know. *Tickles his arms* >:D Zlim:No you didn't. *Tickle Vix's sides* Vix: Y-Yes I D-Did! HAhahaha! Get off me! Zlim:*Evil Hyper laugh* Vix: Stop doing that! It's freaky! Zlim:Why do you think i do it. *Tickles Vix's neck* Vix: Hey! Hahaha! Don't T-Touch me! XD Zlim:*Evil Vix laugh* *Tickles like there's now tomorrow* Vix: Get hahaha! AWAY! Zlim:NEVAH!! >:D *Tickles Vix harder* Vix: S-Stop it! Haha! *Tries to stand* Zlim:*Pushes him over and tickles him more* Vix: *Snickers* N-No! It hurts to L-LAUGH! Hahahaha! Zlim:*Thinking*---yes he's about to pass out!!!----- Vix: I re-refuse to fall! Hahahaha! Zlim:*Tickles harder* Vix: I...Haha...Am...Haha...VIX! *Stands with difficulty* Zlim:*tackles Vix and tickles him harder* AND I AM ZLIM! Vix: Haha! Get off! Zlim:No can do VIXY!! *Tickles more* Vix: Never C-All me that! XD Zlim:*Tickles more and harder* Rather be called Pixy Vixy XD? Vix: *Snickers* Hahaha! No! Zlim:Then i'll call you Vixy!!! *Evil Hyper/Vix laugh* *Tickles harder* Vix: Will you stop! Hahahaha! Zlim:NEVEAH!! *Jon walks in* Jon: You tackled him again? Vix: Yes.... Zlim:*Tickles harder* Yup!Man it's taking a long time for you to pass out,it would go faster if i had help. Jon: Don't look at me Vix: Hahaha! Let me go! Zlim:NOPE!!! NEVAH! *Tickles like the world gonna end* Zlim:Yo Jonny Boy,see if you can find Auntie Zay. Zlim:JON! Jon: I'm goin'! *Walks away* Zepta: I hear torture going on in here Zlim:Yup! Tickle torture! Zlim:Wanna help? Zepta: Sure... Vix: DON"T YOU DARE! Zepta: Too late *Tickles Vix* Zlim: *Tickles Vix's neck* Vix: Hahaha! Let me go! Zlim:Sorry,No can do Vixy!! Zlim:*Tickles Vix's sides* Vix: Hahaha! Stop it! Zlim:*Evil Zepta laugh And tickles Vix harder* Vix: No! I-I *Passes out* Zlim:YESS!! VICTIM 4!!! Zlim:Now who shall my next victim be? Zepta: Dunno. Mia: Ooo! Did someone call me in here? Zlim:*Evil grin and disapers* AND ZLIM STRIKES AGAIN! Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Other Category:Funny Category:Invader Zeel's stories